Screaming Queen
by Musikman50
Summary: This is a One-Shot about Spider-Man and Sindel. See what love they have for each other.


oHey everyone Musikman50 here with a One-Shot story just for you. This will be a One-Shot story starring Spider-Man and Mortal Kombat's Sindel. I have plans for an actual Marvel/MK story that sees the heroes working together to stop the forces of evil from Outworld and Thanos. I had also had a planned story about Peter getting drunk and sleeping with Wonder Woman's mother, Hippolyta. Those plans however have been scrapped but I will make a story out of those two ideas.

This One-Shot was also have an alternate take on the events of MKX as I feel that story should have resolved with the Revenants being freed from Quan Chi's control. While I didn't like that the Revenant plot was never resolved, it's way better than the timeline being started over because of bad story telling in MK11 and the leak of her DLC turning off most MK fans. I mean seriously that was fucking stupid NetherRealm! But I digress. Hope you enjoy the story!

This was suppose to be posted on my birthday (July 31st).

_**Lemon in this One-Shot!**_

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man and Sindel are owned by Marvel and NetherRealm Studios respectively.**

* * *

In Avengers Tower, a woman with black and white hair entered into the bathroom and began running warm water in the bathtub. She began to remove the cloths that was on her until she was completely naked and stopped the bathtub from overflowing. She immediately got into the bathtub with serene smile on her face. This woman was Sindel, the former Queen of Edenia.

As she was washing herself, she smiled as thought about someone. "I never thought that another man would ever make me smile again", said Sindel as she sat in the bathtub in Avengers Tower. She was taking a shower in the room that she was in and thought about a man thought touched her heart. "It has been so long since someone has made me smile like that".

Sindel thought about everything that had happened to her until that point. She was the Queen of a realm called Edenia, a beautiful realm that had men and women live peacefully with one another. She was a loving wife to a man named Jerrod and mother to a beautiful girl named Kitana. Sindel had everything that she ever wanted.

...that was until her realm lost ten Mortal Kombat tournaments and was annexed by Outworld.

Her peaceful life came crashing down as her husband was killed right in front of her and she was forced to marry the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. Sindel's heart sank thinking about that as she remembered wanting everything to end. And everything did end for her as she killed herself to escape this life. She would have been freed at the cost of leaving Kitana in this horrible life.

Even in death however, Shao Kahn wouldn't let her go as he kept her soul from going to the afterlife. She remember's being brought back by Quan Chi and placed under his control to be supremely loyal to Shao Kahn. Under Shao Kahn's orders she went to attack the heroes of Earthrealm and slaughtered all but two named Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade.

The thought that made Sindel want to cry was thought she remembered killing her daughter Kitana, who sided with the heroes. Her baby girl whom she last saw as a baby before taking her own life, was killed by her own mother under the control of Shao Kahn. She couldn't bring herself to want to think of that again.

Her torment didn't stop there as she was killed by the shaman Nightwolf and was a Revenant for Quan Chi in the Netherrealm. Under Quan Chi's control she committed horrible acts and taking the lives of others. She felt like that was it, that she would continue to be a pawn for an evil force and that nothing would change for her... that is until she was saved.

With assistance from heroes who hailed from another Earth, Sindel was freed from Quan Chi's influence and became a normal Edenian again, all thanks to the vigilante named Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man.

Peter did everything to comfort her as she remembered all of her horrible acts and told her that he would help her save her daughter and all of the others who were turned into Revenants with her by Quan Chi.

Needless to say but they did it. Sindel managed to save her daughter and the two embraced with Kitana forgiving her mother for everything that has happened. Sindel was brought to tears by this as the daughter she abandoned and later killed, was able to forgive her for what she did.

In the end all of the revenants were saved and aided the other heroes against the fallen Elder God Shinnok and smiled when Shinnok was defeated. She also smiled learning that Shao Kahn was dead and Hanzo Hasashi killed Quan Chi for the murder of his clan.

Because Outworld and Edenia were permanently merged together thanks to Shao Kahn's magic, the ruler of Outworld Kotal Kahn decided to abdicate his throne to the royal family members out of respect. Sindel refused the throne out of guilt of what happened years ago allowing Kitana to take the throne as the new Kahn of Outworld. In the end, Sindel decided to leave for the Avengers world where Peter would help her out and allowed to stay with him.

That was two years ago and now here she was in a relationship with Peter much to the dismay of Iron Man. While there were a few bumps along the way, the two managed to get through them together.

Today was going to be a good day as Kitana, her group, and the combined Special Forces and Shaolin will be arriving to see the Avengers today and just relax for once. As Sindel was enjoying her moment alone in the bathtub, a knock on the door was heard. "Hey Sindel, are you pleasant?" came the voice of Peter.

"I'm taking a bath but you can come in", Sindel said with smile. The opened with Peter walking in with his eyes closed. "Peter, open your eyes. I'm pretty sure you can look at me while I'm naked". Sindel smirked as she knew Peter was flustered by naked body.

"W-Well if you say so", Peter said hesitantly as he opened his eyes.

"You know Peter you can join me if you want", Sindel said.

"I'd love to but I can't. I came to let you know that Kitana and the others will arriving shortly", Peter said.

"Really?!" Sindel asked excited to see her daughter again. "Well then, I had better finish up so I can see Kitana". With that, Sindel rose up from a sitting in the tub revealing her naked body to Peter who's face started to turn red as his red. "Peter, could you hand me a towel?"

"Uh, sure. One second", Peter said as he grabbed and handed it over to her.

"Thank you Peter", Sindel said as she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm gonna head to the living room and wait until you finish up", Peter said.

"Alright then", Sindel said with a smile before she kissed Peter on the cheek.

_**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**_

Peter sat in the living room with fellow Avengers Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and Wolverine playing a game of cards while he was waiting for Sindel to arrive. While waiting for her, Peter unintentionally won the card game. "What? No way!" Danny said.

"How does he keep winning?" Luke asked.

"Has to be that damn Spider Sense. Obviously, that's reason why he'll win", Logan said.

"Oh my God, how many times do I have to tell you guys that isn't how my Spider Sense works?" Peter asked. "It reacts to danger, not when I'm about to lose a game, nor what my opponent's hand has".

"Hello gentlemen", a voice said. Peter and the others look up to see Sindel dressed in a beautiful purple dress as she walks over to them. There was a slit in her dress that exposed some cleavage.

"Wow Sindel, you look great", Peter said.

"Thank you Peter", Sindel said.

"Some women have piss pour taste in men", Logan muttered to himself jealous of Peter. Peter did not hear Logan as he walked up to Sindel as she kissed him.

"So when will everyone arrive?" Sindel asked.

"They should be here soon", Peter said. Soon enough, a portal opened with individuals walking into the room. The first group was combined Shaolin and Special Forces consisting of Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kenshi, Cassie Cage, Takeda, Jacqui Briggs, Kung Jin, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Kai, Raiden, and Bo Rai Cho.

The second group consisted of Erron Black, Ermac, Scarlet, Baraka, Sheeva, Reptile, Li Mei, Kotal Kahn, Mileena, Jade and last but not least, Kitana Kahn. Kitana smiled as she saw her mother again with Sindel smiling in return.

"Hey everyone, I take it you all decided to come early, right?" Peter asked as he shook hands with Johnny.

"Of course, some of us couldn't wait to get here", Johnny Cage said.

"That someone being Johnny himself", Sonya said with a smirk.

Sindel and Kitana hugged each other again after two years of being apart. "I'm happy that you are alright mother. How have you been?" Kitana asked.

"I'm doing great", Sindel said.

Soon enough Tony and Steve came into the room and were shocked to see the Special Forces/Shaolin and Outworlders. Never the less they made their presence known to everyone and greeted everyone present. Soon after others arrived at Avengers Tower and began to hangout with the others.

_**-Some Hours Later-**_

Everyone was present was enjoying the company of others. Iron Fist and Liu Kang began sparring with each other and ended in a draw between the two while Johnny Cage and Tony Stark talked about being fathers as Tony and Pepper are going to have a girl. Logan spent his time comparing his adamantium claws with Baraka's blades leading to the two having a slashing contest which Logan won.

Peter was talking with Mileena about his adventures over the past two years. "Then afterwards Eddie and I decided to just bury the hatchet. All these years we've been at each other's throats and it got us nowhere so we just agreed to let go of the past", Peter said.

"Are you sure you can trust this Venom?" Mileena asked.

"Well Eddie always keeps his word or at least hew tries to so yeah, I trust him", Peter said.

"I can honestly relate" Mileena said as she pulled down her mask to reveal her maw and drink some wine. "I served my father Shao Kahn for years to kill my sister and was controlled to hate her. I didn't realize that until after she died. Some much has changed since then and now Kitana and I are actively acting like sisters and forming a real bond".

"I'm happy about that. It's nice to know you two are doing alright", Peter said.

Soon enough Kitana walked over to the two of them. "Mileena, can I have a word with Peter for a moment?"

"Of course, he's all yours", Mileena said.

With that Kitana grabbed Peter by the hand and led him to a private room away from everyone. "Peter, I know about the relationship that you have with my mother", Kitana began. "My mother is very grateful of you for helping her in moment of need and that you comforted her when she was troubled. I can't thank you enough for helping my mother and as for your relationship, all I ask is that you take good care of her".

"Of course, I have no intention of hurting her at all", Peter said.

"You better not because the moment you do, I will feed you to an army of Tarkatans", Kitana said with a glare as she pointed her war fan at his neck. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand!" Peter said out of fear.

Kitana held her glare before replacing it with a smile and put her war fan away. "Good because my mother has a gift for you", Kitana said as she opened the door for Peter.

Peter nodded as he went into the room and Kitana closed the door behind him. In the room was Sindel completely naked once again. "Peter I think it's time I show you how I truly want to thank you", Sindel said.

Peter blushed a bit as Sindel walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Peter began to take off his clothes and revealed his erect manhood to her. Sindel led him to the bed and laid him on it as she got on top of him. Sindel began to ride Peter gently to get used to his length.

Peter grabbed her by the waist as Sindel continued riding him this time moving a bit faster. Sindel leaned forward and kissed Peter as Peter wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sindel began to bounce on Peter as Peter began to thrust upwards into her and began spanking her. Peter stopped spanking her and started grabbing and sucking her breasts. Sindel moaned as he did this and began pressing her chest into Peter's face to entice.

Peter decided to hold Sindel by the waist and flipped her onto the bed. He began to thrust into her hard causing Sindel to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Peter moved her hands and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Sindel I'm-" Peter began only to be cut off.

"I know. Finish inside me, Peter", Sindel said. Peter began thrusting harder before he released his essence into her love area. A few more thrusts happened as Peter tried to make sure he unloaded every bit of himself into her. Sindel almost screamed as he did this but caught herself and kissed Peter. "Thank you Peter, I love you so much".

"I love you too", Peter said. Soon enough, the two began kissing again as the stayed in their position of his manhood still inside her. Only good things would come in the next nine months since his essence flooded her womb.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Ermac, the telekinetic homunculus with a collective of souls, was outside of Avengers Tower staring at the sky. Behind him someone was approaching him. This was Kenshi, the blind swordsman who has met and aided Ermac years ago.

"You should tell Sindel the truth", Kenshi said. Ermac turned to face Kenshi as Kenshi walked over to him.

"We do not know what you mean", Ermac said.

"You can start by telling her and Kitana who you really are", Kenshi said. "They need to know that Jerrod is still alive inside of you".

"We wanted to tell Sindel and Kitana the truth but Jerrod wanted to keep the truth from them", Ermac said. "Jerrod is content knowing that Kitana and Sindel is alright. Who are we to deny Jerrod's request?"

"Obviously I am asking Jerrod when I ask, are you sure you are happy knowing that your wife is with another man?" Kenshi asked.

"Our marriage ended the day I died. We love Sindel but we can't force her to be happy", Ermac said as he turned to stare at the sky again. "All I want is for Sindel to be happy with the man she loves". With that, the two psychics stayed outside gazing at the stars while everyone else continued to enjoy themselves.

_**THE END**_


End file.
